


Drinks and Companionship

by lin_the_bae_fong



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, SOFT Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_the_bae_fong/pseuds/lin_the_bae_fong
Summary: As the Mighty Nein return to Nicodranis for a slightly extended stay, Marion decides she doesn't know Jester's friends as well as she'd like to. She plans to correct that.





	Drinks and Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month my dudes

Her Jester had returned to her (not for long, never for long), and Marion had held her for what felt like hours, not caring how the warm, happy tears smudged her make-up. Cosmetics can be reapplied and replaced, but her dear Jester could never be. Her little Sapphire had said they were staying for a whole week this time, the rest of her friends affirming happily. The Ruby of the Sea was an insightful woman, however. She could see the varying levels of discomfort among the Mighty Nine (Nein? Such a strange name..) at the show of affection. She reluctantly pulled away from her Jester.

 

“As always, you’re welcome to stay in the Lavish Chateau as long as you need. I will admit though, it has been rather busy lately, so you may have to share rooms.” Marion spoke softly, but earnestly. She owed this group a great deal for keeping her daughter safe. She chuckled softly as Jester gasped and began to drag the dark and pale human women toward her room, rambling about stealing pastries and making a fort again. Beau and Yasha, if she remembered correctly, had been more or less stoic since their arrival, but now couldn’t seem to contain their soft smiles of adoration for Jester.

 

Marion couldn’t help but be curious about her daughter’s friends. For instance, the expression Beauregard had as Marion and Jester embraced almost seemed like longing with a faint undertone of jealousy. Perhaps, now that the group had some downtime, Marion would take some time to learn more about the friends Jester had come to know.

 

XxX

 

The first “victim”, as Marion had jokingly dubbed them in her head, was the young goblin, Nott.

 

The goblin had been in a rather poor disguise with that mildly disturbing porcelain mask at the bar downstairs, deep into the night, and deeper into her cup. Marion had just finished with a client (it had been a slow night and even now the bar had maybe two or three other patrons), but she felt that perhaps a nightcap was in order. When she reached the bar she spotted Nott’s small form on a stool in the corner, staring wistfully at nothing in particular. Marion retrieved a modest glass of wine from the barkeep and approached the other woman.

 

Nott seemed to snap out of whatever reverie she was lost in as Marion sat beside her with utmost grace.

 

“Ah, Ms. Lavorre. Can I help you?” Nott asked, sitting up straight in an attempt to look as refined as a halfing-turned-goblin country bumpkin could. Marion smiled disarmingly.

 

“Not at all, dear. Just looking for some pleasant conversation, perhaps. I must ask, Nott, and please know I mean this with the utmost respect, but you are very...progressive for a goblin woman. I must say it makes me curious.” The Ruby sipped her wine and leaned casually against the bar counter. Nott took a less regal gulp of her whiskey.

 

“Ya wanna know a secret, Ms. Lavorre?” Nott slurred slightly as she unclasped her mask, feeling slightly rude for wearing it in front of the courtesan. Marion hummed in response, resting her chin in her hand.

“What’s that, my dear?”

 

“I’m not a goblin. I was turned into this by someone. I was a halfling named Veth. I have a husband and son that thought I was dead until somewhat recently.” Nott’s voice cracked ever so slightly as she spoke of her son, and Marion felt a pang of sympathy in her chest.

 

“That must be very difficult, to be away from them.”

 

“If anyone here knows how much it fucking sucks, it’d probably be you, huh?” Nott sighed as she pushed her empty glass away.

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. It does fucking suck,” Nott chuckled under her breath, “and there’s not a day goes by I pray to every god I can think of that my Jester will return to me unharmed.” Marion said with strong conviction.

 

“I was never a religious type, but when it comes to my boy...well, I do the same. I pray he’s safe, happy, and healthy. I’d move the world for him.” Nott sniffled, smiling as softly as a goblin mouth could manage. Marion took another sip of her wine.

 

“Tell me about him?” She inquired. Marion never got to talk about Jester, and it killed her inside. Perhaps Nott (Veth?) would welcome the opportunity to speak of her son.

 

“Well...his name is Luc. He’s in his...6th year now, I think. I missed a couple birthdays. He’s a very smart boy, just like his father, but he can be shy, nervous around other kids. I can’t really blame him, I had my fair share of bullies in that town when I was younger as well.” Marion listened intently as Nott described her son with such high praise and love.

 

“I want to be with him and Yeza again so bad,” Nott began, swallowing the lump in her throat, “but I have to stay with the group. I want to fix this, and Caleb is smart, one day he’ll be able to turn me back, I’m sure. Then I can go home to my boys.” Nott stared wistfully once more, lost in a vision of her future. Marion reached out and patted the goblin’s small hand.

 

“You are a good mother, Veth. Luc is lucky to have you. I hope your journey ends sooner rather than later so that you may return to him. Until then though, thank you for watching over my Jester.” Nott grinned, which honestly was mildly terrifying, but Marion knew not to let her face betray that.

 

“Of course, Ms. Lavorre. Jester is the sun the Mighty Nein revolves around.”

 

“You can call me Marion, my dear. And I’m so very proud to hear that. Now, I must implore you get some rest. You look dead on your feet.” Marion laughed lowly as Nott hopped off the stool and wavered slightly.

 

“Yes ma’am. Have a good night, Marion.”

 

“You as well, Veth.”

 

XxX

 

The next person Marion managed to corner was the bookish human with the ginger hair. Caleb had been alone in his room, the rest of the party having gone into town for some reason or another. He seemed to be reading a small novel as the orange cat he traveled with slept soundly in his lap. She lightly knocked on the doorframe.

 

“Ah, Ms. Lavorre. For what do I owe the pleasure?” Caleb dog-eared his book and stood, Frumpkin yawning and climbing to lay across his shoulders.

 

“I have a break at the moment, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for some tea?” Marion asked. The wizard seemed to hesitate for a short moment before nodding.

 

“Ja, I would enjoy that very much. _Danke_.”

 

Marion nodded in return and motioned for him to follow her back to her room. She’d already prepared the kettle and tea leaves before leaving her room, so she poured two cups and motion for Caleb to join her by the fire. They sat in silence for a fair while, enjoying the tea and warmth of the crackling wood, before Marion spoke up.

 

“Nott tells me you’re a very accomplished magic user. That is impressive.”

 

“Ah, Ja. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Nott likes to oversell my abilities, though. I’m still learning.”

 

“To be fair, Mr. Widogast, the extent of my magical abilities starts and ends with Thaumaturgy, so anything beyond that is impressive in my eyes.” Her red eyes glinted in amusement over her teacup, and Caleb chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Marion could stop herself from glancing at the various scars littering the young man’s arms. Caleb seemed to notice as he quickly put his arm back down and looked away. Marion set her tea on the side table.

 

“You will find no judgement here, Mr. Widogast, I assure you.” She said earnestly.

 

“Oh, uh. Thank you, that is kind of you. These are not exactly self inflicted, just...I’m still getting used to actually seeing them. A lasting reminder of the cruelty of the Empire.” He spoke calmly, pragmatically. Marion wondered silently what the Cerberus Assembly did to this poor boy.

 

“I am sorry that you had to experience something so terrible.”

 

“That is only the tip of the iceberg and also part of why we’re here, unfortunately, but Beauregard and I plan to do something about it someday.” There was a flash of determination in his eyes. Jester had explained the possibility of these Astrid and Eodwulf individuals being after her. Marion remembers scarred arms being part of their description.

 

“Has the Empire wronged Beauregard as well?” Marion asked worriedly.

 

“Nein, not like me. She is a better person than I. I want revenge, she wants justice. She is a good woman. I could see her being a true hero someday.” He smiled into his tea.

 

“You care for her.” Marion said, the underlying question in the statement not going unnoticed.

 

“I do, Ja. She is my sister in everything but blood. My family is...long gone. It’s nice to have that again.” He spoke more jovially now, the affection apparent in his tone. Marion wondered who the boy he had been before was like.

 

They continued to drink their tea in a comfortable silence. Once their cups were empty, Caleb stood and thanked her for the tea and time, stating he had some work to do in his journals. Marion thanked him in kind for the company...,

 

“...and please, call me Marion.”.

 

XxX

 

The Ruby had intended to speak to the monk next, but upon reaching Jester’s room she found the woman sprawled on the bed and snoring softly. Just as she turned to leave,

 

“Hallo,” Marion jumped slightly, jostling the tray of tea she had brought with her as she turned her head toward the source of the voice. In the corner of the room, Yasha sat in a chair almost comically too small for her, a book open on the table beside her and a few flowers in her hands.

 

“Oh, hello dear. My apologies, I didn’t see you there.” Marion stepped back in the room with a courteous smile. Yasha chuckled lowly.

 

“I’ll admit, I do not hear that very often.” Yasha placed one of the flowers in the book and closed it, pressing it between the pages. Marion walked toward the table quietly, careful not to wake the napping human.

 

“I can imagine. Would you care for some tea?” The Courtesan offered. The pale woman nodded slightly, a quiet “thank you” on her lips as she slips her book and flowers into her pack. Marion pours two cups, then sits in the chair opposite of the larger woman.

 

“Flower pressing, hm? It is a beautiful hobby. Do you collect them for yourself, or someone else?” The Ruby asked as she crossed her legs. Yasha shifted in her seat slightly. Not used to the spotlight, then.

 

“They are for someone else. My- um. My wife.” Yasha looked at ripples in the tea as she gave the cup an anxious tap.

 

“That is a very romantic gift. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Marion smiled, but it fell as she saw sad half-smile the other woman bore.

 

“I like to think she would have, yes.” The use of past tense did not escape Marion’s attention, and she gave a small “oh” of understanding.

 

“I am so sorry, dear. I can’t even begin to imagine your pain.” She reached across the table to give the barbarian’s hand a gentle squeeze. Yasha returned it with another quiet ‘thank you’.

 

“What was she like?” Marion asked. She’s dealt with her fair share of widows and widowers.

 

“She was bright and beautiful in a very ugly land. I’m from Xhorhas. It’s..bland and dangerous. She could make any place beautiful. She was short, fast, a good hunter. We were in the same hunting party. I’d always have to help her tie her hair back because she had so much of it. Her eyes were...were the softest brown I’d ever seen…” Yasha trailed off as she looked back down at her tea.

 

“She sounds wonderful.”

 

“She was. But she was not my assigned mate, and we got married in secret. The tribe found out...the price for that offence was death. I...I ran away.” Yasha used her free hand to brush the tears from her eyes before they could spill.

 

“Well...I cannot speak for her, but...if I were in her shoes, I would hope my love would go on to live, and make the best of the time they have until we are someday reunited.” Marion reached forward and wiped away some of the smudged war paint from her the other woman’s cheek. Yasha seemed to contemplate her words for a few long seconds before nodding.

 

“I...I’m trying. It’s very hard. I’m tired of losing people I love. Zuala, Molly...gods he would’ve loved you.” Yasha laughs quietly. Marion grinned mischievously, and Yasha could see the striking resemblance to Jester.

 

“From what Jester has told me of him, I think he and I would’ve gotten along very well.” Yasha smile returned, the sadness in her eyes still there, but less pained and more nostalgic.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Lavorre. I do not get to speak about Zuala often, not since Molly was...taken from me. I’m sorry for uh, sort of unloading on you like that though.” Yasha shifted uncomfortably, suddenly worried she might have overstepped.

 

“It’s no problem, Yasha. This is what I do, and I’m happy to help. Anytime. And please, call me Marion.”

 

XxX

 

Marion had the sinking suspicion that the half-orc had caught wind of the fact that she seemed to be hunting down Jester’s friends for tea and small talk, because he certainly was a _slippery_ bastard.  She’s almost positive that at some point Fjord had used some sort of invisibility spell or something to hide. The Ruby of the Sea was a professional however, and she would never let her frustration show on her face. Even if she was very,very frustrated.

 

“Ms. Lavorre. You seem tense. Would you like some tea?” Marion looked towards the source of the low, calm voice. It was early morning in Nicodranas, and there were very few patrons in the sitting room of the Lavish Chateau. Her eyes trailed along the pink hair and fuzzy gray face of Caduceus Clay. His eyes almost seemed to stare into her rather than at her.

 

“You are very insightful, Mr. Clay. Tea sounds lovely.” Marion sat across from him as he grinned dopily and poured her a cup. She took the cup with a respectful nod and sipped the warm amber liquid. Where she was expecting something herbal she got spice, not too overwhelming but still delightful.

 

“This is delicious, Mr. Clay.”

 

“Oh, thank you. I appreciate that. Jester seems to really like that cinnamon stuff so I thought it’d be nice to experiment with.” He rambled a bit, but slower and calmer than her Jester often did. HIs mellow energy was contagious. “Tell me, Ms. Lavorre, what seems to be bothering you?”

 

“Well, as I’m sure you have noticed, I’ve been making my rounds talking with Jester’s friends. Fjord seems intent on alluding me.” Marion caught herself grumbling into her tea cup, surprised by her momentary lapse in manners. The Firbolg hummed a low sound of affirmation that rumbled in his chest.

 

“Yes, Mr. Fjord’s not to keen on talking about his past, or feelings for that matter.” Caduceus’ voice had just the slightest twinge of his own frustration, almost imperceptible to the average ear. Marion was no novice, however.

 

“It seems you speak from experience...should that behavior concern me? I understand not wanting to open to a stranger, but your own friends?” The woman’s brow furrowed slightly.

 

“Nah, Fjord’s alright. He makes some questionable decisions sometimes, but his heart’s in the right place. He’s just scared of a lot of things, I think.” Caduceus smiled fondly. Marion sighed.

 

“I certainly know what that is like…” Marion spoke forlornly, her gaze flickering briefly to the closed front doors of the Lavish Chateau. She felt her heart rate quicken.

 

“If it’s any consolation, Ms. Lavorre, everyone’s scared of somethin’. Nott’s terrified of water, and yet she very bravely followed us to the middle of the ocean. The outside world can be so beautiful, but cruel. I hope someday you can see the kinder side.” Caduceus spoke as if he was a man praising his children for their bravery. Marion hugged herself, glancing once more to the doors of the Lavish Chateau.

 

“I cannot even begin to imagine stepping out those doors without my heart trying to painfully drum it’s way out of my chest. If it were just me, I would feel no guilt or shame in it, but...it was not just me. I’ve seen, more recently, the impact my method of parenting has had on my daughter.” The Ruby inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking a calming breath, “In my attempt to shelter her from the cruelty of the world, I instead left her completely unprepared for it.”

 

Caduceus hummed once more, the deep reverberating sound a low bass across the table as he seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment.

 

“She’s doing pretty good, all things considered. I would know, I worked in a graveyard and I’ve seen the goods and bads of trauma at the hand of death. It’s not easy for most, but Jester is strong. Powerful. Heck, she’s brought me back from death once-”

 

Marion sputtered over her tea at that admission, eyes widening in worry.

 

“You _died_ ? And _my_ Jester brought you back?” She didn’t know whether to be awestruck or mortified. Caduceus just smiled that big dopey smile again.

 

“Yeah. She’s pretty awesome.”  He grinned wider. Marion breathed in and out, slowly.

 

“Yes. Yes, I suppose my daughter is.”

 

XxX

 

Marion had given up on cornering Fjord. She didn’t want to push him into talking about anything he didn’t want to, but she was mildly disappointed. That only left one member of the “Mighty Nein”, as she had been corrected, to...well. Interrogate, as it were. The monk seemed to spend a lot of time either sleeping, reading, or working out. Occasionally she’d leave the Chateau to explore Nicodranis with Jester, and a pang of guilt filled Marion’s chest as she realized they’d essentially _both_ being seeing the city for the first time.

 

Today, though, Beau sat in on of the chairs by the small table placed in Jester’s room. Marion had heard Jester mention something about flowers and had left with Yasha and Nott to explore the city, leaving the human to her own devices. Those devices seemed to be a pencil and a small leather bound journal that had likely seen better days.

 

Beau noticed Marion’s presence almost immediately, and smiled. It was more genuine than Marion was expecting, having become accustomed to her cocky grin.

 

“Hey, Marion. How’s it goin’?” The monk moved some of her notes and supplies off the small table and into her bag so Marion could set down the small tray of tea.

 

“It’s going well, Beauregard. You seemed like you wouldn’t mind a break from your writings.” Marion poured a cup of tea for the monk, but before handing it to her, gave it a little extra splash of rum and small spoonful of honey. Beauregard raised an eyebrow, the smirk returning ever-so-slightly. Marion smirked back, “Seemed more your style.”

 

Beau accepted the cup graciously and sipped the contents. Marion did the same with her own, and hummed at the warm deliciousness of the lemon tea, honey and rum.

 

“Damn, that’s good. I haven’t had a hot toddy in a long ass time.” Beau smiled as she swirled the cup gently to mix the ingredients a little more. Marion gave an impressed look.

 

“Not many know of it, I’m surprised.”

 

“Yeah, well. I grew up in a winery. Alcohol is kinda my niche. Er. Not like. Well. Nott.” Beau winced at her own manners, but Marion just chuckled softly

 

“Which winery did you work at?”

 

“Uh. My dad’s. The uh. The Lionette label.” Beau shifted uncomfortably in her seat. A sore spot, then.

 

“Mm. The Lionette wine is good, but I get the impression that’s about all your family has going for them.” Beau seemed mildly surprised by the genuine compassion on The Ruby’s face as she spoke. There was no vitriol or even a questioning tone, just stated as a fact; an observation. Beau sighed into her cup.

 

“You are correct.” There was a lot of conflicting emotions in the human’s bright blue eyes. Anger, resentment, woe, sadness...Marion could see the world had certainly left its mark on this poor young woman.

 

“That is a shame. From what Jester has told me of you, they are living lesser lives for having alienated someone so badass and smart.” Beau glowed at the compliments, even if they were Jester’s words. Or perhaps because they were Jester’s words.

 

“Aw. thanks, Ms. L,” Beau seemed to relax into her chair, one knee hugged to her chest casually, “Jessie’s sweet. Always knows what to say to cheer me- the group up.”

 

Beau blundered through the Freudian slip, and the smirk and raised eyebrow on the other woman’s face would have the monk guess Marion had caught it as well.

 

“It’s rather often she speaks of you, you know. She’s always telling me of the “cool monk things” you always do. Now, my expertise is more saturated in lust than love, but... “ Marion only half-teased. Her tone was playful but her face was more serious. Beau sat up ram-rod straight in her seat.

 

“Uhhh, huh. Yeah, Jessie’s just got a whole lot of love to go around. Just, endless fountain of sunshine and- and…” Marion stared at Beau in amusement, “...and I love her. She deserves the world. A less shitty world, actually, with like, hamster unicorns and shit. Gods, she’d probably have a fuckin’ heyday in the Feywilds...”

 

Marion chuckled at that while Beau rubbed her undercut nervously.  They sat in a semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their tea and watching the fire crackle in the small fireplace. Eventually, Beau spoke up;

 

“Do you like it here? Like, working here and stuff?” Beau didn’t ask the question in the most tactful of ways, but Marion could tell it was asked in genuine curiosity.

 

“Mm. Well, I do enjoy sex...a lot, but I think as with all jobs, even if you love them, they become just that. A job. I’ve tried to vary the jobs I take throughout the week a little more these days.” Marion sighed, making a mental note of which of her clients she had to see later.

 

“By vary do you mean like...positions…or..?” Beau seemed to trip over the word as it came out, and Marion gave a sharp bark of laughter.

 

“No, no darling. Oh my, that was good. No, there is more to a Courtesan’s job than sex. We listen, we comfort, we provide companionship, whatever that may mean to the client. I try to find variation in my schedule by the type of companionship my clients are interested in.” Marion explained, and Beau made a face like she was taking mental notes.

 

“Gotcha...I learned something today.” Beau grinned again.

 

“I’m happy to have enlightened you!” Marion laughed. Beau took another sip of the spiked tea.

 

“ Ya know, I made Jester a promise a while back. I don’t know if I actually said it with the intention of it being a promise, but in my heart it is now...I promised her that someday we’d all retire and live in a nice beach house around her somewhere. So we’d always be close by.” Beau stared at the fire with an almost desperate look of longing, “I hope it’s a promise I can keep. I would die for her, Marion. Any of them, but especially for her.” Marion was almost speechless at the intensity of which the monk spoke, the glimmer of unshed tears at the corner of her eyes.

 

“...you truly love her, don’t you?” The Ruby asked softly.

 

“God’s, unfairly so. I thought I’d known love before I was- well, just before. But this...ever since I joined the Mighty Nein, something in me has changed. I’ve never _felt_ so intensely before.I love all of them. But Jester...she radiates warmth and love and...and I never want to let that go.” Beau sniffled now, still aggressively trying to hold back tears and much to the monk’s chagrin, failing. The Ruby leaned forward across the table and took Beau’s face in her hands, thumbs gently rubbing the tears from her cheeks.  

 

“I could not think of a more noble and genuine person suited for my Jester. You have such a kind heart, Beauregard.” Beau gave a small shuddering sob at that, leaning her head into the tiefling woman’s warm hands as if she’d never felt such a comforting touch before. Marion realized abruptly that there was a very good chance she _hadn’t_ ,  and stood to pull her into a hug.

 

“Just between you and me,” she whispered softly into the monk’s ear, “Jester never shuts up about you. She may not realize it yet, but she is head over heels for you.”

 

Beau sniffled again from where her forehead rested against The Ruby’s shoulder, “Really?”

 

Marion chuckled, “Oh, absolutely. I’m sure if you did something romantic for her she’d be all over you.”

 

Beau sniffled once more before pulling away from Marion with a timid smile.

 

“Any suggestions?”

 

“I’ve heard tell of bakery a few blocks away that is to die for.”

 

“Do they use cinnamon?”

 

“Of course, dear. It’s Nicodranas.” Marion laughed as Beau stepped away and grabbed her pack.

 

“Thank you, Marion,” the monk leaned over to give the woman a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’m gonna spoil the shit out of her.”

 

“Good. And no matter what, Beauregard, know that you always have a home here.” Marion pat Beau’s cheek affectionately, and once again the monk leaned into the warm touch with a glowing, genuine smile.

 

“I know.”

 

“Excellent. Now go spoil the shit out of my daughter.”

 

Beau took off in a sprint out of the room as blur of brown and blue.

 

“Agh! Damn it, Beau! Watch where yer goin’, you damn near tackled my ass!”

 

“Sorry, Fjord! In a hurry!”

 

Marion smirked devilishly and leaned out into the hallway.

 

“Fjord! I’ve been hoping you would join me for a cup of tea.”

 

The Ruby’s grin grew as she heard the dejected sigh from down the hall.


End file.
